


This Confession

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Transformers Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Another drabble based on spookyprime's Knockout and Starscream fusion. Koss has a soft spot for Breakdown and isn’t shy to show it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could follow up my first drabble but not necessarily. Based on [spookyprime's](http://spookyprime.tumblr.com/post/155557944729/starscream-and-knockout-my-god-the-personal) KO/SS fusion on tumblr.

“I’d like a partner.”

The sentence silenced everyone in the room. Everyone watched with an uneasy look, always taken aback by the unpredictable fusion bot. Assignments were being debriefed, a week of nothing but back to back missions underway. To the large seeker’s right were his fellow Decepticons. To his left stood Soundwave and some vehicons. Ahead of him was Megatron, giving that irritated look again whenever he laid eyes on Koss. The bot didn’t mind, in fact he liked to rise up to the challenge with a proud and confident smirk.

“ _You_ need help? Koss I thought you said you were capable of doing _anything_ yourself,” mocked Megatron with a smug grin. He was trying to get under Koss’s plates, but it wouldn’t work. The seeker wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. 

“I’d simply like a witness to how good the job will get done. You know, to have someone verify everything i’ll tell you later when I rub my mission success rate compared to your own in your face.”

It took all the willpower of the Decepticons present not to laugh. Dreadwing bit his mouth shut, Airachnid let out a few quiet giggles, Breakdown not so quiet. Soundwave handed Megatron the datapad with all the necessary briefing and coordinates for the retrieval of a relic. 

“You think so?” grumbled Megatron keeping his fury in check. He had witnessed the new bot’s fighting skill and though he wouldn’t say he was afraid of Koss, he was incredibly wary of him. Everyone was, not knowing what to expect of the fused bot. After all, Koss was no regular bot. “You can take Dreadwing then.”

As the bot in question took a step forward to stand besides Koss, the large seeker shook his head. “No, not him.”

“What?” Megatron grumbled as Dreadwing let out a relieved look. Koss might be good at missions, but intolerable to hear ranting on for hours about how good he was and how he needed help cleaning his wings later. As a lower rank officer, and truth be told intimidated by him, Dreadwing wouldn’t be able to ignore him. 

“I want _him_ ,” he pointed over at Breakdown. The blue bruiser straightened his posture, startled at the attention. He nervously hid behind his own frame, everyone’s optics on him.

The Decepticon warlord crossed his arms. “Dreadwing has a higher success rate in missions. Weren’t you just raving on about that?” 

“You know what they say, the best deserve only the best,” grinned Koss as he gave Breakdown a mischievous wink. Across the room Breakdown glanced bashfully to the side as his faceplate grew warm. Megatron rolled his optics as he handed the fused bot the datapad with the mission.

“Fine. Get it done by this evening or else,” he warned. But the threat flew over Koss, completely undeterred by his hostility. The large seeker’s wings twitched happily he was getting his way.

“No promises here. Follow me, partner,” Koss purred as he lead the way out the command center. Breakdown looked over to Megatron’s face, their leader already twitching in anger. The blue bot rushed after the seeker, not wanting to get between the two’s little spat. The door closed shut behind them, and suddenly a wave of relief engulfed at Breakdown’s spark. 

That was tense, and despite how cocky and confident Koss was being it was nerve wracking to be looked at by the two strongest Decepticons. It had been a couple weeks since he had the chance to get used to Knockout and Starscream’s new form. As much as he missed his doctor he had to remind himself that Koss carried a part of him. Knockout was not gone in any sense and the blue bot really wanted to get to know the new bot. He gave himself a small, encouraging swat to his cheek to focus. He had to try to learn about Koss and figure out where he stood in his life. In front of him Koss led them to the space bridge on the opposite side of the ship.

He was quite massive, easily able to tower over Breakdown. His large wings twitched eagerly, bouncing with every step. At least his mood was easy to gauge. The blue bruiser glanced at Koss’s large claws, wondering what it would be like to be held by them.

“Hey Breakdown?”

“Yes?” he replied as he looked back at the seeker’s wings. He hoped he hadn’t been caught staring again. 

“Let’s eat something before leaving, I’m famished. You’d like that too, right?” Koss turned to look at the assistant with a softness that hadn’t been present earlier in his voice. Breakdown blinked in surprise a couple of times before humming in agreement. 

Wherever Koss went, he had a demanding presence. The sight of him caused vehicons to shuffle away in panic, afraid to be singled out. That’s how all bots seemed to treat him, a weapon that will snap anyone in two if angered. Koss held his helm up high, proud and graceful. Despite not fully grasping the mixed feelings he’d be overcome with from his counterparts, he was going to own his existence. He would not be ruled by other’s memories. That is of course not counting one bot that made him feel grounded to reality. 

“Commander…”

“Please, we’ve been over this sweetspark. I’d love it if you called me Koss.” He found it cute that Breakdown was hung up on proper titles. Such a sweet and respecting bot. Koss wanted everything but formality between them. His goal for the evening, a step closer to an intimate relationship with the blue bruiser. The Knockout counterpart had done well to pick a good partner, the large seeker had no complaints there.

“Koss. Are you sure you’re okay with me? Megatron is right, Dreadwing’s a better pick for relic stuff. I’m more of a heavy hitter than recovery.”

The bot stopped in his tracks. He fully turned to face Breakdown. Koss liked that the blue bot did not recoil like the other bots when being looked at by him. Breakdown found Koss’s face comforting, it looked like the spitting image of Knockout. There was no need to be intimidated by the large seeker. 

“You don’t want to go out with me?” Koss frowned as his claws clacked at the side of his waist anxiously. Had he assumed too much and imposed his desire to have private company with Breakdown? Did he seem too desperate? The thought of forcing the blue bot to be with him made Koss feel sick. 

“Of course I do,” Breakdown responded. Koss’s wings fluttered at the quick response. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, how considerate. To be honest I just want your company.”

“My company?”

Koss nodded as he crossed his arms. The look Breakdown gave at his claws did not go unnoticed. “Yes. You're a breath of fresh air. Unlike these fake bots, just looking to please every whim of mine. Gets boring real quick. You’re not unnerved by me, are you?”

Breakdown gave him a reassuring smirk. “How could I be, you’ve been real nice to me.”

The large seeker was overcome by a wave of relief. A bit surprised Koss held at his spark as he took in that genuine smile he loved dearly. “I feel like we see eye to eye. Everyone here is beneath me, but I don’t want you to feel that way with me. You should be...by my side.”

Carefully he reached over to one of Breakdown’s hands, giving it a light touch with his claw. Koss was flooded with warmth and excitement. It was a vulnerable feeling, but one he liked. He felt more present and real. The seeker knew others did not see him as his own entity, and sometimes he felt his counterpart’s feelings take over too much. But this weakness made Koss feel more genuine about his own emotions. He’d create his own memories and won’t depend on anyone else’s, not even his counterparts. This was for him to feel and love. And right now, he really wanted to feel warmer, more in the present.

Their fingers intertwined. Breakdown gave a quiet gasp as the large claws easily clasped around his entire hand. It was nice to be the one to be held for once. His dim optics looked into Koss’s, at a loss of words. And the fused bot was silent too, his face just as delightfully surprised as Breakdown’s. Is this what they called having a moment? He loved it and Koss wanted to feel more. 

He took a careful step towards Breakdown not breaking eye contact, sealing the gap between them. Now they were right up against one another. The blue bot took in all of Koss’s features in wonder. He had nice fierce optics and his faceplate was decorated with thin markings. This seeker was wonderful.

“You’re quite lovely up close,” Koss whispered as he looked over the smaller bot. His spark swelled with joy as a pleased smile formed on his assistant’s face. The seeker would get to experience first hand what it meant to be enamoured with somebody else besides himself. He was close to having everything. Looks, power, respect, intelligence. But more than anything he hungered for devotion. Perhaps he didn’t have to keep trying to understand his counterpart’s feelings. Experiencing was much, much better. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Breakdown looked over the bot’s helm captivated by the mesh of features. Koss’s wings shot up, excited. “I think your claws are my favorite though.”

“Breakdown-”

Koss’s optics went wide as the blue bot rubbed a thumb over his hand. It was such a small, useless gesture. Completely unnecessary and in no way beneficial other than giving comfort and the seeker absolutely loved it. His engine began to purr. It startled him a bit, and he was momentarily confused. It had never done that before. Breakdown laughed, but instead of irritation Koss found his laugh enjoyable. He joined in as well. He wasn’t smug or condescending like Megatron. Breakdown was straightforward and always genuine with him. He did not fear Koss, he was captivated by him. The large seeker blushed to be looked over by the blue bot; it felt wonderful. 

“Excuse me, sir?”

“ _ **Who dares disturb us?**_ ” growled Koss as he turned to whatever fool decided to ruin the moment. A poor trio of vehicons stood before them, the one who had spoken visibly shaking. All three of them were. Breakdown let go of Koss’s hand, and a sadness flooded him.

“I’m-I’m sorry Commander I was just sent to give you another set of coordinates to look into.”

“Why couldn't Megatron just _comm_ them to me?” spat Koss. But he already knew the answer to that, they were probably being watched by Soundwave right this second. This would cost Megatron dearly, he would make sure of it. He was leaning over the vehicons, terrifying them as he expanded his wings and shoulders for a terrifying pose. His shadow easily consumed theirs. Koss could care less what they thought, how dare they ruin the moment! _They might’ve even kissed._ The realization of that had the large seeker reeling inwardly, his optics a blazing red. He was ready to give them a few choice words, until he felt a touch to the back of a wing. Next to him Breakdown received the datapad that had been extended, his face the picture of patience. Baffled, Koss watched as the blue bot looked through the new notes. 

“Thanks. We’ll make sure to follow up on them,” he informed. The grateful vehicons gave a small bow of their heads, mostly directed at Breakdown, before they shuffled away in a hurry afraid of anything else Koss might yell. 

Confused and a bit hurt, Koss tilted his head at Breakdown. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Mad?”

“They ruined it. They disturbed us! I...were we not feeling something good?” He was panicking, lost on what to think. Had he been the only one to be feeling anything, was he stupid enough to give into his feelings? 

“I did like it,” Breakdown shyly admitted. He lightly scratched at his orange face, a light blush forming. Koss’s flared plating settled down, wings folding back meekly. “They were just doing their job.”

“I don’t understand,” confessed the large seeker in a small voice as his shoulders and wings slumped further. “If you’re as upset then why wouldn’t you be mad?”

“Because I want to get back to...um,” he stuttered nervously. His eyes evaded Koss’s, but after a glance at Breakdown’s anxious hands shuffling on either side of him did it dawn on Koss that it wasn’t that the blue bot didn’t care. He wanted to save the moment. “I wanted to get back to where we left off.”

“It was nice,” Koss relaxed, his spark calm. Hostility wasn’t charming, he just wanted to hold hands again. It felt so good, better than making Megatron furious. He remembered his partner’s self doubt earlier. “Breakdown you’re not as useless as you feel. You...do me good.”

He slowly took Breakdown’s hand again in both of his now, returning the stroking gesture with a thumb as his assistant had done earlier. Breakdown was completely smitten by that.

“How can you be useless when I feel like I can be myself with you. I might be strange and very new to you. It is to me too.” He didn’t know what he was doing now, but he leaned over Breakdown, inches from his face. Despite their size difference, Koss found this was perfect for them. And the blue bot seemed to know what to do as he gave a light touch to Koss’s helm with his own. The tenderness burned at the seeker’s cheeks. His engine began to purr again, relishing in the light strokes on his fins Breakdown administered with his spare hand.

“I like you. I like you,” Koss repeated over and over in a quiet but serious voice. “I like you so much. It genuinely frightens me.”

Breakdown laced their fingers together in a loose grip. 

“Tell me if you hate me. Never lie to me. I...I couldn’t stand.” He shut his optics overcome with emotion now. He let his helm leave Breakdown’s for his shoulder instead. He could feel Breakdown’s spark thrumming. Koss cuddled up against him.

“Is this how you feel about Knockout? Do I hurt you?”

“I like you Koss,” whispered Breakdown. Koss pulled away to look at his face. He wasn’t quite sure what he was searching for, just taking in those unique yellow optics. “But you’re holding me a bit too tight.”

Koss suddenly realized he had a strong hold of the bruiser’s hands. He let go, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, my apologies.” Composing himself he cleared his throat. “What kind of partner would I be if I injured you?”

“A bad one,” mumbled Breakdown. Koss stared at him, disturbed by the words. Feeling he had offended the seeker, Breakdown reached up to apologize before Koss began to bend over with a hearty laugh.

“Oh, I get it! You had me going there for a sec!”

The blue bot breathed a nervous sigh of relief. Primus he thought he genuinely made the bot upset. They returned back to their walk towards the dinning hall, Koss following after Breakdown entertained with the retelling of jokes he’d make with Knockout to grind Starscream’s gears. He’d have to use them during his next meeting with Megatron. They didn’t make it to dinner in time, but Koss didn’t mind. His partner was far more interesting anyway.


End file.
